Untitled
by Ayaka620
Summary: Spencer and Ashley have 2 things in common. One is the interest in each other. The second is death.


**Untitled** [no title yet. sorry

**A/N:** This is in response to Challenge #13. It's based off the song 'Self-Conclusion' by The Spill Canvas. I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, or South of Nowhere. That honor belongs to Tom Lynch and the N. And the song; 'Self-Conclusion', it is owned by The Spill Canvas.

_Fade in, start the scene  
Enter beautiful girl_

I stared around the room and saw many unfamiliar faces. I sighed and turned my attention back to my drink as gulped it down in one shot.

"Rough day?" Cat questioned as she placed another drink in front of me. I nodded my head and took the glass in my hand.

"Yeah," I answered as I raised the cup to my lips.

"Don't feel too bad," she said as she gestured to the end of the bar. "You're not the only one." I glanced in her pointed direction and saw a small blond who also had a drink in her grasp. I looked her up and down and studied her carefully. _God, she's beautiful._ I thought to myself and continued to watch her.

_But things are not what they seem  
As we stand at the edge of the world_

Moments passed as her eyes slowly met mine. I felt the air in my lungs escape me as I drowned in the depths of her blue orbs. She continued to hold my gaze as I stared back and felt heat rushing to my face. She gave me a small smile and turned her head, breaking our gaze.

I watched as she brought the glass to her lips and slowly sipped the drink. Her eyes were lost in a distant gaze as she finished her drink and placed it back down on the bar. She momentarily closed her eyes and gave a small sigh.

I tore my eyes away from her for a moment as I leaned forward calling Cat's attention.

"What can I do for you?" She said as placed her hands on the bar.

"Give her another round, it's on me," I said as I handed her a twenty dollar bill.

"No problem," she replied as she took the bill from my grasp and placed it in her pocket.

I watched as Cat prepared the drink and placed it in front the blonde, looking confused. "Compliments from the brunette over there," Cat said and pointed in my direction. The girl turned to look at me as I raised my glass to her and smiled. She nodded her head and raised the drink in response. I smiled as I stood up and made my way to the end of the bar, keeping eye contact with the blonde.

"Is this seat taken?" I questioned as I gestured towards the seat next to her.

"No, go ahead," She said as I sat down. "Thanks for the drink."

"No problem," I said as I traced the rim of the glass and stared at her. "You seem like you had a rough day."

"Yeah, I did," she said as she took a sip from the glass.

"Same here," I replied as I turned to face her. "You come here often?"

"Occasionally… Actually I've seen you before," she said as she met my gaze. I stared back and observed her eyes. They had no spark but were dull and seemed lost. _She looks so sad._ I thought and slightly frowned. "What's with the frown?" She asked interrupting my thoughts as I shook my head and gave a small smile.

"I'm just disappointed that I don't remember you from before," I said flirtatiously and leaned in towards her ear. "Cause I would have definitely remembered someone as beautiful as you."

A small blush crept around her cheeks as I backed away from her ear and extended my hand to her. "I'm Ashley Davies," I said and gave her a genuine smile. She slowly grasped my hand and gave it a light shake.

"Spencer Carlin," She replied as I stared down at our linked hands noticing small pink scratches across her wrist. _Are those cuts?_ I thought as I continued to observe them. Spencer followed my gaze as she quickly wrenched her hand from my grasp, realizing what I was staring at. I stared at her as her panicked eyes returned my gaze. I opened my mouth to speak but was stopped as she abruptly stood up. "I have to go," She mumbled and walked away, as I was left sitting alone once again…

A/N: That's it for now. Now **please be a responsible reader and review.** If any of you have any suggestions for the title please tell me thanks.

Ayaka620


End file.
